She Will Be Loved
by Yamiga
Summary: Takes place after RE 6. Ada finally returned home so she could enjoy the little time of peace and quiet she had left. All the while, she adjusts to her old routine and habits, mainly gardening. Yet Leon is still on her mind. How does she react that day when she goes to the store to buy sunflower seeds and sees Leon proposing to Claire Redfield? No Spoilers! Review! Read!


**Author's Note: I just feel so bad for Ada! I mean, I always figured that she felt something for Wesker and then out of the blue this Muller kid shows up. Obviously, Simmons didn't work out, and she and Leon can't really be together. So, I've made this for her. A bit after RE 6. This doesn't contain spoilers, so...**

**Warnings: None at all!**

**Summary: Takes place after RE 6. Ada finally returned home so she could enjoy the little time of peace and quiet she had left. All the while, she adjusts to her old routine and habits, all the while Leon is on her mind. How does she react that day when she goes to the store to buy sunflower seeds and sees Leon proposing to Claire Redfield? **

* * *

There was more to Ada Wong than many knew, people just never got the time to learn about her. And who would? To many, she was the mysterious woman that played with the hearts of those whom she came in contact with, more specifically, Leon Scott Kennedy.

That all together, was a false statement. The thought of toying with Leon made Ada's heartache, but it wasn't like she could be with there everyday to remind him how much she loved him. She wouldn't be surprised if Leon fell for that beautiful Redfield, Claire was her name. Ada hated to admit it, but she was gorgeous. She didn't have to wear makeup to show her beauty.

That day, Ada happened to be free. Yes, as strange as it sounds free. Ada, as mysterious as she was, was still a woman and her garden needed to be tended to.

It was a bright sunny morning and she found herself in her garden wearing her long neglected red sundress, and worn brown garden gloves. She wore a beautiful sun hat on her head as she pulled weed after weed. For a second, Ada looked at all the unattractive holes in her yard and pondered upon what to do with them. Covering them up with dirt would be ugly, she could go and buy seeds.

Sunflower seeds would make all the difference, and she was almost certain that Lin, her yorkshire, couldn't dig them up from the ground. Ada stood and walked back inside her house allowing the cool AC to blow on her skin.

"Lin!" She called. "Lin, we're going to the store. Come downstairs, I'll buy you more treats." Within seconds, a small tan and black colored dog came running downstairs with a leash in his mouth. He bumped into Ada's feet as she bent over to pick him up. "We haven't been in a car together in ages have we? Since we're in the country, getting to the city is going to take a very long time, so we'll enjoy ourselves!"

Ada was very enthusiastic as she made her way into her old car, but at the same time it brought back sad memories. Wesker had bought her that car long ago out of love. For a while, Ada had also returned the same feelings, but then work got in the way. Excella Gionne then made her appearance and soon after Wesker was gone. Not that he cared about Ada, he was a liar. Perhaps, the only person he cared for was the mother of his child, that Muller boy. That was also a punch in the face for Ada. Wesker had an intimate relationship with a woman and had the nerve to buy Ada a car and have her dwell in his shadow. In a way, she was happy he was gone and out of her life.

Of course, there was still Leon. It's not like the two could ever be together, the story was a more complicated version of Romeo and Juliet, not really. Leon, was the hero in shining armor, the person everyone loved while Ada was the evil monster who hid in the castle. It was a horrible scenario but it was as true as it could get.  
As she drove and let the windows down, the crisp air blew in her face and forced her hair out of her eyes. It was something that she had missed, something that she felt like experiencing more and more often.  
"We're going to the small outside shopping mall Lin! I haven't been there with you in ages, have I? I'll really have to buy you some treats."

* * *

As she said, the shopping mall was very small. A small outdoor area equipped with one area for outdoor dining, and one shop designated for gardeners. Ada found herself trailing inside the garden store, and quickly rushing to buy small packets of sunflower seeds. For once, she didn't feel like she had to hide, she felt like she belonged. People greeted her with smiles as she walked past them with packets in her hands. As usual, Lin found himself inside of her red leather purse. Ada trotted to the cash register and checked out her items. The cashier greeted him with a smile as he handed her the seeds, she then waved goodbye to him and exited the store.  
The fragrance from the outdoor food court drew Ada near. She hadn't had a good bite to eat in months. "Are you hungry Lin? Maybe we could share a burger." She poked her dogs small nose. Ada began to walk forward but suddenly stopped. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked at one of the tables ahead of her. The outdoor food court had a total of eight tables where people dined. Ada noticed an empty one, where she wanted to sit but right next to it were two people that she knew.

They were both U.S. Agents, dressed in semi-uniform. They were smiling and laughing with each other not worrying about a care in the world. They ate and drank; all the while they never broke eye contact. They seemed like they were in love and this made Ada's heart sink.  
Leon Scott Kennedy and Claire Redfield were right before her. They hadn't noticed her yet but she'd been staring at them long enough to take a guess. She backed away a bit nearly bumping into a small child behind her.

"Sorry!" She said, the child excused it and joined his mom. Still they hadn't noticed her as they continued then Leon stopped talking and reached for something in his pocket. Ada felt her throat go dry as she saw what it was. A small black box sat in his palm as he opened it, allowing Claire to gaze inside of it. The young Redfield covered her mouth with her own hands and opened her eyes with shock.

"Leon!" Ada heard Claire exclaim before she turned away with tears in her eyes.

"Come on Lin, let's go home!" Many people saw her leave but she didn't care. She left with her back turned to everybody, all the happy people. The child she had bumped in to, the family who stared at her and most of all the two new fiancés. She was sick of it all, tired of it all. She had no one to love, no one to be with.  
"Well…" She began as she reached her car. "I do have you, don't I?" She placed Lin in the passenger's seat as she shut the door. She wanted to drive away but her heart, at the moment was too heavy for her to press on. She would never be happy, she'd never have the life she always dreamed of so why, why was it so hard for her to cry?

* * *

Leon had seen the women in the red dress vanish and it only pained him to think of who it was. She saw, both he and Claire knew it.

"Why didn't you do it then?" Claire asked confused. "I didn't help you pick out a ring just for you to let your future fiancé go, neither did I help you find her for that reason! Go after her before she goes missing for another six years!"

"Claire, it's not that easy! God I screwed up, I know she thinks I love you now. Why would she be here? Why? It was supposed to be a surprise, she ruined it for herself." Leon put his head in his palm. "How am I going to fix this one?"

"Well…since you didn't listen to my plan, or Ashley's plan, you're on your own. She's probably gone by now Leon. Four thousand dollars wasted because you were too slow." Claire took a bite of her burger and glared at Leon. "Are you just going to sit here? How'd you expect to find her in the first place!?"

"I got some leads, but she wasn't supposed to be in this area. I was going to "surprise" her at her house, ask her out to eat and then I'd ask the question. Hunnigan's not too happy about it though." Leon smirked. "Ada isn't a saint, but neither am I."

"That's the spirit Leon. Now, if you want to find her I'd wait until tomorrow. She's probably on her floor crying. Yes, she may be Ada Wong but she's still a woman. Give her some time."

The next morning, Ada didn't feel like getting out of bed and neither did the dog on her pillow. But her alarm clock rang and she knew that sleeping her day away was lazy on her part. She rubbed Lin along that back and slowly sat up.

* * *

"9:30…" She mumbled to herself as she stepped into her house shoes. She covered herself with her robe as she made her way to her bathroom. As usual, the first thing she did was brush her teeth then she hopped straight into her shower. After about ten long minutes she jumped out and dried herself off. Wrapping the towel around herself, Ada ran into her room and made way to the closet.  
"Close your eyes while mommy changes Lin!" That day, Ada pulled out a white sundress from her wardrobe. They went perfectly with her white flats and scarf. She slipped the dress on over her and fixed the scarf to her liking. "You can open them now!"  
Lin jumped off of his pillow and rushed over towards Ada. She bent over and picked him up. "How about a walk in_"  
The doorbell rang all through the house. Ada placed Lin down and quickly rushed down the staircase. Who could be at her door? She literally had no friends or family. Perhaps it was an assassin; nevertheless she could take them on.

"Coming!" She yelled as the doorbell rang once more. When she opened the door, she was able to hide her surprise as she stared into the soft blue eyes of Leon.  
"What do you want?" She managed in a very harsh voice. "Here so you and your girlfriend can bring me back to the government in chains?" Leon attempted to step inside but Ada roughly pushed his chest.

"So that was you, yesterday? Listen, I can explain_" "Why do you need to explain anything? Are you implying that I wasn't supposed to see you with Claire? Obviously, you love her so why are you acting so guilty about it?" She pushed even harder yet she still tried to stay in character. "Why don't you just leave me alone? I'm a criminal right? Just like Wesker, right?"

"Ada…just listen." Leon looked down at her.

"Do not, look at me like that. I don't have time for this, in fact I never will. Go away Leon, leave me alone." Ada attempted to look away from him. "You look so sad when you're around me, but you were so happy around her, right?"

"Ada, that's not_"

"That's not true? I saw the ring you know. I saw how surprised she looked; I saw how happy she was. Now go back to her, don't let an old umbrella agent like me get in your way_" "Ada!" Leon now seemed somewhat angry as he roughly grabbed her wrist and forced himself into the house. When he was sure he was inside, he shut the door and let go of Ada's hand. He stared at her just long enough to realize that she was lightly weeping.

"What do you want from me?" She asked in a cracking voice.

"I want you to stop running." Leon replied as he placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"You know I do that because it's better that way. I see that me being around only ruins the relationships you have with people." She still tried her best not to cry. "You love her don't you?"  
Leon lifted Ada's chin up and stared at her. "Ada, I want you to stop running away from me. I want to have you as mine; I want you there every second. Every night, it's a failed attempt to call you and all I do is think of you! It's like a sickness you know, and you're the only cure. I know this sounds really cheesy but I can't find any other way for you to understand. You can't keep running from the law, or the world. So why don't you stop that by starting with me?"

Ada was obviously confused; she stared at Leon with her watery eyes while she attempted to find something to say.

"I'm not…going to let you run anymore. I want you to start over as someone completely different." Leon embraced Ada.

"I'm still Ada Wong though, nothing's going to change. Leon, get out!" She pushed away from him. "Who's hired you to do this? I saw you with her, stop lying!"  
Ada's cries began to echo through the whole house all the while Leon grabbed the familiar black box from inside his jacket.  
"Ada!" He yelled. She looked at him with sad eyes as he took a firm hold of wrists. "Ada, please marry me! I don't want you to run away anymore! I don't want you to be afraid; I want you to have a home to stay in permanently! You won't have to worry about having to get a job after another; in fact you don't need to work! You'll be safe with me I swear, I'll protect you Ada, I'll do anything just don't run away in more!" As she stared at him, he let her go and let out a hopeless sigh. "I'm sorry…you probably think I'm an idiot. You're too good for me anyway."

"If y…you do it the traditional way, I'll say yes!" Ada was now beginning to cry tears of joy. Leon's face immediately brightened and he instantly got down on his right knee before his soon-to-be bride.

"Ada Wong." He clearly stated not trying to hold back his smile. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes Leon!" Before he had a chance to slip the ring on her finger, Ada got onto her own knees and embraced Leon. She felt a sense of freedom and safety. He held tight grasp on her, not daring to let go as he slowly rose with Ada in his arms.

"I love you." He whispered. "I always have."

"I know." Ada replied as she was lifted off of her feet. "I love you too!"  
At that moment, Ada heard small footsteps trotting down into the living room and smiled as Lin made his way near her. "Here's daddy!" She said. "Be nice to him."

"You have a dog?" Leon asked in curiosity as he placed her onto her feet.  
"Yeah…he's kind of my roommate, I get lonely." Ada replied as Leon grabbed her left hand and slipped the ring on her ring finger. "It's beautiful Leon!"

"Not as beautiful as you! God, I'm starving enough love talk. Come on, I'm guessing you wanted to eat at the outdoor food court? It wouldn't kill you to get some meat on your bones." Leon  
opened the door.

"Ha ha, very funny." Ada bent down and brought Lin into her arms. She then joined her fiancé outside. "By the way Leon, how did you figure out where I live?"

"Oh wait one more thing." Leon took something from his pocket and shoved it into Ada's palm. She looked down and noticed it was her makeup kit.

"You kept it!?" Ada was surprised.  
Leon bent down to kiss her softly on the cheek. His facial hair tickled her as he moved his lips to her neck before finally pulling himself away from her. "I'll have plenty of time for that later."  
"You didn't answer my question…how did you figure out where I lived?" Ada crossed her arms and glared at him with a smirk on her lips.

"I'll tell you on the road." Leon answered as he headed to his own car, it was a black escalade. He opened the door for Ada as she hopped in and with a sigh she sat down.

"Fair enough." She replied.


End file.
